


This Isn't What I Wanted (or was it)  Peterick Crack!fic

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Serious, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Don't Kill Me, Sex Toys, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick knew Pete would fuck up again this Christmas, he always did. Last year Patrick got him a new bass pedal, and Pete got him a shirt that was probably second hand or knitted by one of his friends (Ryan) That's when Patrick opened his gift that special morning, he was not surprised...but he shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What I Wanted (or was it)  Peterick Crack!fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these people (sniffles) so...uh...i dont know how this works
> 
> I was given the prompt: "nah, it's like christmas and Patrick gets Pete a PS4 but the other forgets and gets him a dildo/lucky charms"

It was Christmas morning and Patrick woke up early to get his big present ready for Pete. He tiptoed out of bed, slid his new green and red zigzagged jumper over his pale slim body and went into the bathroom quietly. After he returned from the bathroom, he snuck downstairs and into the kitchen to grab his gift, a brand new PS4. He slid it under the tree and went to wake up his boyfriend. He kissed him on the cheek and brushed against him, finally making Pete stir.

"Good Morning" Patrick smiled at him. "hmmGood Morning baby" Pete slurred as he leaned up to peck Patrick's cheek and sit up properly. He got out of bed and dragged himself into the shower, his body still asleep and unaware of the special treatment he seemed to be getting suddenly when it hit him. Literally. "Fuck!" Pete shouted, hitting his head on the shower head and realising, it was Christmas. He grabbed his towel and ran into the bedroom, slipping on his sneakers and legging it towards the door. "Pete?!" Patrick shouted after him. "Where are you going baby, it's christmas day and we have presents to open. "um I uh...just have to run out and do a few things" Patrick looks him straight in the eye and sighs. "You forgot again didn't you" Pete looks down like a 5 year old who knows theyre in the wrong. Quickly he shuts the door, blocking in the heat from the roasting fireplace to replace the snowy state outside and goes over to Patrick. "Patrick baby I- I didn't forget I just didn't want you to be disappointed" he mumbled, barley audible. "What?" Patrick asked leaning in closer. "You always get me something amazing every year and I can never get anything as good as you get me, so I pretended I didn't get you anything so I could replace the gift. That's how ridiculous this gift is" 

Patrick takes Pete's hands and leans in to kiss him. "It doesn't matter what it is, I just don't want you to leave, I'm sure it's fine" Pete sighs and takes Patrick's hand pulling him into the lounge. Pete's heart melts at the sight. He spent all night cutting out paper snowflakes and coating them in glitter, resulting in glitter hair and super glued fingers. The ceiling has little paper chains in red and green hanging down from the corners and the tree is decorated beautifully. "Pete this is wonderful" He starts to tear up and hugs Pete tightly. "Well, I'm glad you like this...but I'm scared about the next part. Patrick goes toward the tree and suddenly stops. There on the floor under his favourite colour changing decoration, is a box of lucky charms and a medium sized box. Patrick opens his mouth to talk, but no words come out. He drops to the floor and just stares at the box of cereal. Then he looks at the box, carefully unravelling the packaging bit by bit sure that this is either going to be a bread stick or something equally stupid. He gets to the last layer to find a not to small nor big dildo fall into his lap. He stares in disbelief as the long rubber object rolled across the floor to meet Pete's feet. "Um...do you still want me to go and get you something else?" Pete asked, a red blush spreading across his face. He goes to say no when he can feel himself getting tighter in his small skinnies. "Uh actually we need uh...milk" Patrick mentally facepalms. Seriously, his boyfriend just got him a clear baby pink glittery dildo and the first thing that comes to mind is milk. This does not help the FRB gay rumors at all. "...Riiiight I'll uh, get milk then" Pete begins to slide his way out of the door before locking it and driving to the store.

As soon as Patrick hears the door, he knows he's safe. He runs upstairs with the dildo and locks himself in his room, palming his already hard dick through his clothes and quickly shimmying out of them, kicking them into the corner and propping himself against the wall. He goes to slide his hand down to his erection, but he's so hard right now that he wouldn't last. He grabs some lube out of his desk drawer and and lubes up the dildo, pushing it in with ease as he begins to moan, louder and louder. He kept prodding the dildo in and after a few goes, he found his prostate. He hit it again and again until he was ready to climax, but didn't. He squeezed the base of his dick to stop himself and ran his hands down the bed until he found his turn on. He tore open the box of lucky charms and poured them all over himself. That was enough to tip him over the edge. The small bits fell onto his dick all at once, stopping until the last marshmallow tumbled out of the box and fell onto his slit. He came hard all over the lucky charms, his come covering the majority of his hand and some of the tiny charms. 

This was the best christmas ever.


End file.
